


The Bulge That Separates Us

by Celestial_Mess1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, F/M, Jealous Armitage Hux, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Millicent the cat - Freeform, Minor Paige/OC, Mutual Pining, POV Armitage Hux, POV Rose Tico, POV Third Person, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Rose Tico, Rose Tico is Queen, Sex Dreams, leaking nipples, neighbors to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Mess1/pseuds/Celestial_Mess1
Summary: Rose Tico was tired. No, it wasn't due to her job at Snap's Auto-parts shop. It was because of the baby growing inside her. It squirmed, kicked and tired her out on a daily basis. The only thing that made any of this bearable was her aggravating, snobby, hot neighbor, Armitage Hux. He was checking off everything on her ideal man list, too bad he had to speak and ruin the illusion. What's a pregnant, horny girl to do?
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 65
Kudos: 123





	1. Oh, Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a conversation that happened in the discord chat. Why isn't there more pregnancy kinks for gingerrose?  
> It started off as a one-shot, now this is a run-away train.
> 
> This would not sound Half as good as it does without the WONDERFUL Help from my beta [BrownGirlDreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownGirlDreams) 🥰 You're the best  
> Check out her stuff. She is a great writer.

“Ugh, I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Rose complained, laying further back into her brown chenille sofa. Her swollen feet were propped up on a wooden coffee table, light blue bunny slippers hanging dangerously off the edge of each toe. 

“Come on Rosie. Ryan and I owe you one.” Paige laughed on the other end.

“One?” Rose huffed, taking another spoonful of her chocolate chip cookie dough. Her doctor had told her to reduce her sugar intake for a while, but she had never been one for following rules. “You, ma’am owe me several!” she snorted, flinging her spoon at the phone as if her sister could see the threat. 

Paige sighed happily. “Yeah, I agree. You did us a solid. I mean, you get to experience the miracle of life.” she added 

“Yeah, well why don’t you come over and _experience_ it then, huh? 2 am wake up calls, hot flashes, having to _Pee_ , every time I stand, and get this,’ Rose tried pushing herself up from her reclined position only to find the task too strenuous. “Amilyn says I’ll be lactating soon. Milking! Like breeding stock! Just strap me with an udder and call me Betsy. I’m literally your cow.” She could hear her sister trying not to snicker on the line. 

Rose huffed indignantly. “Don’t you laugh at me Paige Thị Tico. I grew up with you, I know all your secrets. Just because you went and married some big shot lawyer does not mean-” Loud cursing came from the hallway, accompanied by a cat meowing. 

“What was that?” Paige questioned. 

“Oh, just my stupid neighbor again.” Rose sighed. “Did you know he has a cat? A cat, Paigey! And I’m pretty sure the landlord doesn’t know. I hope that thing’s flea-infested.” She grumbled. 

Paige laughed. “Is this the elusive neighbor I've been hearing about?” 

“Elusive, ha! He wishes. No, this is the red-headed _asshole_ who ruins my weeks by shuffling around at night and Never sleeping. I swear he’s a vampire. And he’s always so hoity-toity with his arrogant, angular nose in the air, and his dumb _stupid_ accent, and his CRIMSON Hair. UGH! How I want to rip it all out and-” 

“And scream his name while you climax,” Paige added chuckling. 

“Ewww, no. Gosh! No! I would not! No! He’s a pompous jerk who enjoys looking down on people! I would never! No!” 

“You sure about that? There were a lot of ‘nos’ for a woman that spent the last few minutes ranting about his facial features.” 

“You’re insufferable. I’m going to hang up.” Rose scoffed, scooping more ice cream into her mouth. 

“No, you won't and we both know it.” Both sisters were silent for a moment, Rose simmering in her anger until the quiet washed over her, numbing her, to everything but her heartbeat, conscious of the smaller heart beating inside of her. 

Rose glanced down at her bulging belly, grateful for the gift she'd been bestowed. Yet she regretted agreeing to this scenario, it was not as glamorous as she thought. She had assumed the nine months would roll by easily and everything would be a breeze. She was naive to think that was the case. Rose was pregnant; by choice in fact. Actually, the baby wasn’t even hers, well not technically. A year before, her sister Paige had gotten married to her long-time girlfriend, Ryan. Paige was a commercial plane stunt pilot and Ryan was an environmental lawyer. 

They met at some sketchy dive bar while the sisters were going to see their favorite band, _The Resistance_ , in concert. Once the final song ended, Rose began to search for her sister confused when she couldn’t find her. Panicked Rose scoured the entire bar, calling over and over again, worried out of her mind. Shortly after, Paige texted Rose back explaining she had met a girl and that she would see Rose for their annual Sunday brunch. The rest was history.

A few months ago both women decided to settle down and start a family, but neither wanted the burden of physically carrying a child. The first reason was its safety, Paige, as a pilot, would be in tight quarters along with high altitudes. Her being pregnant meant she would be put out of commission and she couldn’t justify giving that up. Ryan traveled frequently for work, always on-the-go as a team leader for a lot of her company projects. She would have to halt her job requirements as well. Together they agreed to find a surrogate, someone they could trust. 

Rose remembered the day they asked her to carry their child, the pasta she had finished microwaving fell on her foot, burning some of the skin. She had been overjoyed and said yes without thought, but now…..six months later, she was starting to rethink this whole ‘bun-in-the-oven’ situation. 

During her first trimester, her new neighbor moved in. He did it in the middle of the night, a fact Rose found weird as she and Rey fought to check through the peephole to see if he was worth seducing. He was tall, like jack and the beanstalk tall, and had an accent that made Rose want to melt, plus his hair. It lit up the drab sandy brown of their hallway like a candle in the dark. The ginger strands stuck up in multiple places, his big, long fingers rustling his hairstyle more. She liked how messy it looked. It was all she could think about the next day. Rey had called herself unimpressed and went back to rewatching their Netflix special, but Rose sat down dazed. She wondered if she might finally get her happy ending. Tall red-head, nice accent, he was checking off everything on her list. Well…. until he opened his mouth. 

The first interaction she had with him was at their mailbox. She had had her first wave of morning sickness, it was so bad that she almost threw up on a converter belt she was trying to change The smell of oil and dirty men filled her senses so much that it threatened to overpower her. Snap had yelled at her in the auto parts shop in front of everyone, and rather than have her men see her cry, she left for the rest of the day. She was probably going to go without pay knowing how her sadistic boss operated. He was a sick bastard, that Snap Wexley. When she got home, she had not expected her attractive neighbor to be inside the lobby of their building, filing through his mail cubby. He was dressed nicely, grey linen button-down, crisp and flowing effortlessly over his lean torso. His black dress pants had a singular crease in the middle, knife-sharp, and his shoes were so polished she could almost see her sloppy appearance. 

Rose hadn’t checked her mail slot in a while, afraid to see only bills, and decided now was as a good time as any. She ran grease-stained fingers through her disheveled ponytail, strolling up to him with her best-winning smile. “Hi, I’m sorry. I think you might be in front of my mailbox.” She began with a greeting, trying not to look like a child talking to an adult, even though he was a good looking adult she’d like to make her playground. She cursed herself inwardly, watching as he turned to face her. She felt her knees go weak and her already out of whack hormones raced. Good gosh! _The man was gorgeous_ , she thought. Up close, she could see his pale skin was scattered with freckles and his eyes had sea glass iris she wanted to drown in. 

“Oh.” He began stepping back a tad to allow her to squeeze between him and the parcels. Her ears heated up, the feeling of his body so close to hers making her sweat. She could feel him shift behind her, clearly still sorting out his mail. She fumbled for her key, realizing she couldn't just stand there like a complete idiot. Rose shouldered her backpack, checking each pocket and cranny for her mailbox key. Oh no! Had she forgotten it back at her place. _Ugh, good going Rose_ , she thought to herself, _now you’ll look like an even bigger idiot in front of your hot, new neighbor._ She heard him clear his throat, halting her mental anguish. She turned on her heel, surprised he was still there. 

“Is that your key?” he gestured to a dirty little brown key, she didn’t see fall out of her bag. 

“Oh, yeah. It is.” She giggled, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, acting coy. _Yes! He noticed you. Good going Rose,_ she thought, unlocking her box.

“Thanks.” She beamed, turning back to the box. Inside, she found small beauty samples ( _she was already beautiful_ ), a letter about her car insurance ( _no she did not want to switch_ ), and an advertisement for the big and bountiful lingerie store she’d been shopping at recently. That one she quickly hid between the other two as a deep Irish accent broke into her thoughts

“Ah, so you’re in 431.” 

“What's that supposed to mean?” she questioned, hearing a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“Twas nothing. A mere observance of who to thank next time I can not sleep.”

“I beg your pardon?” she asked, feeling offended.

“You and your friends, coming and going at all hours of the night. It might have been fine if you were running a nightclub but seeing as it is an apartment complex, I’ll kindly ask you not to engage in shenanigans between the hours of 11 pm-7 am.” With that he turned, walking towards the door which led him outside. 

“Hey, hey wait a minute pal. You can’t just say your piece and leave!” Rose called. “What do you mean, all hours of the night? I have friends, they come over and sometimes they stay a while. Why is that any of your business?” she challenged, crossing her arms as he pivoted on his heels. 

_Wow, why was that attractive? Focus Rose_ , she thought, _you’re really angry here_! 

“I’ll have you know, Miss…” he looked her up and down, his disapproval clear.

“Tico. Rose Tico.” She spat. 

“Miss Tico, that in a standard living situation consideration is made out of common courtesy to one's adjacent neighbor for fear of disrupting the peace. To do otherwise is selfish and inconsiderate.” 

“Wait a minute! Did you just call me selfish? And what's your name, hotshot?” she growled, walking up to him fuming. 

“Armitage Hux.” He smirked. 

“Armitage, what an entitled name for a pretentious prick.” She spat, satisfied as he bristled. 

“It is Mr. Hux to you, Miss. Tico.” He commanded, eyes glaring. 

“Oh, yeah, Armitage? What are you going to do about it? What are we, in grade school?” She huffed, not noticing how close they’ve shifted to one another. 

“You, Miss Tico, are improper and immature. I was trying to converse with you as a civilized adult about your apparent lack of consideration when sharing a space with others, but I see I shall have to resort to speaking with smaller words to accommodate your childish behavior.” 

“Oh! How dare you! I am not childish! And my friends aren’t loud! Also, if you ever took the stick that is _so clearly_ wedged up your ass, you’d know what it was like to have friends of any kind. Good day, Armitage.” she sneered, turning on her heels. She grabbed her things quickly before stomping up the stairs. 

“Childish, I'll show you childish. And he called my friends loud. What an asshole! I’ve never seen someone so rude and arrogant, and-” 

“Roseeeeee, Earth to Rosie,” Paige called through the phone, letting her flashback fade away. Rose startled, lost in a tangle of memories. Had Paige been talking to her this whole time? She couldn’t remember. Her sister's voice was a white noise in the back of her head, she could barely pay attention to. She needed to get some sleep, which usually made things better. 

“Hey, Paigey?” She yawned. 

“You’re tired hun. Go to bed. We can talk in the morning, kay?” 

“I, umm.”

“Okay. Ryan should be coming by in a few days to check on you. I would but I’ve got to fly out for a show in Pittsburgh. You know how it is.” 

“Yeah, I do.” She replied, scrubbing a hand down her face to fight her sleepiness. Her fingers came back sticky, the melted contents of her ice cream half turned over on her glass side table. “Love you, Paige, bye,” Rose told her sister, hanging up before she got a response. 

Resting both hands on her couch, Rose pushed herself up slowly, her gravity to body mass ratio outweighed by her extra weight. Her knees cracked as she stood to her full height, her back curving to accommodate her little niece or nephew. Paige and Ryan wanted it to be a surprise, so Rose had purposefully asked not to know the baby’s sex either. She was so glad she was only carrying one kid inside of her and not two. The pain of another child draining her would not be fun. She tried cracking her back, only to feel her spine curve outward, wanting to give room for the baby to grow. Tears pricked her eyes, helpless in her reach for the Clorox wipes she kept stashed around the house. If anything wasn’t in arms distance, Rose didn’t use it. 

Wiping up her melted ice cream, carton in hand, she shuffled to her freezer, placing the contents back in. _Tomorrow would be a better day. You’re doing this because you love your sister. Your new niece or nephew will be adorable. Your body will bounce back_. She stated these mantras over and over in her head till they felt like the truth

Rose ventured to her bedroom, sighing relief at seeing her bed. She laid down, her back pillow providing relief to her back. Her mind wandered away, falling into the abyss of sleep as she contemplated what it would be to carry her own child, maybe from a ginger-haired father. She bet they’d be adorable! 

\--------------------------

Daybreak came faster than expected. Rose woke up to a shrill alarm clock. She shuffled in her bed, half tangled sheets wrapped and sandwiched around her body as they tumbled with her dreams. A pool of drool stuck to her face and groggy eyes opened to embrace the day. Maternity pants and an oversized white men's shirt adorned her body, the fabric thin and pliant under her stretching body bulges. Satisfied with her outfit, Rose wobbled to her bathroom across the hall.

Both her hair and teeth were brushed to a gleaming shine before she headed back into her room. Lastly, her shoes slipped on, her body too circular to do it without support from her bed to keep her from falling. Rose missed the sight of her toes but knew they would be back sooner rather than later, she only had three more months to go. 

Breakfast consisted of two helpings of cereal, eggs, some orange juice, and prenatal vitamins. Basically, the only things she could eat without getting sick. Long gone were the days when she could inhale cold Chinese food from the carton or sip some wine and toast and be on her way. She missed those good old days. Rose checked her appearance once more before exiting her place, grateful she didn't run into Armitage Hux at all. In fact, he’d been pretty scarce recently, sans for their shouting matches. 

He was still rude to her every time they met, but he was also still so tall, and his accent made parts she couldn’t see anymore tingle. She was a ball of anger and hormones anytime they met. Anger, desire, anger. It was a relentless cycle. Paige had told her to try and bang it out, but there wasn’t a long list of guys who wanted to fuck a fat, bloated, whale, besides she didn’t want them to anyway. Her body had changed so much in the past six months she feared that any guy who saw her naked would go limp quickly. She would have to suffice with her rabbit to satisfy any urges.

Work went by fast with Snap making Rose do busy paperwork now that she couldn't bend under the hood of a car. She hated it, but she agreed. She couldn’t endanger the baby’s life because she wanted to prove a point. For now she would accept her _sucky_ office job, but the minute the baby was delivered, she would be back to fixing cars. 

Excited about her victory, she had skipped home, humming to herself about the leftover pasta she had in the fridge, then maybe a little 90 Day Fiancé before she fell asleep on the couch. She fished for her keys, wondering if she should call Rey over when she heard rustling behind her. An orange tabby cat dashed through her feet, running laps around her legs. Its meows were distinct.

“Hi, kitty." She cooed, upset she could not reach down and pet it. 

“Millicent.” that Irish lilt admonished. Rose looked down at the meowing cat, her heart softening. So this was Hux's cat? She had hoped it was demon-like with its owner but the cat seemed sweet, brushing against her and staring with its pretty green eyes. _Just because he had a cute cat didn't mean he was a good person._

"So this is the cat I've been hearing recently. You know we aren't supposed to have pets, Armitage. It’s against the code and it's rude to your neighbors.” she mocked, turning around to glare at her arch-nemesis. Her breasts swayed with the quick change, feeling heavier than before. 

He was just as handsome as she remembered, all pale sleek lines, tousled red hair falling over his brow, tucking neatly back from his half worn out pomade. He was in his usual work attire, clean slacks and a button-down, looking like he came from a GQ shoot rather than a business meeting or whatever it was he did. Millicent, the cat meowed louder, pressing on Rose legs for further attention. 

“I’ll have you know Miss Tico, Millicent is a purebred and as such is in compliance with the building association.” he stated, door half-open, briefcase in hand as he stared into her eyes. 

“Oh yeah? Wanna bet? So if I walked downstairs right now and asked Maz about your cat, she’d know what I was talking about.” she asked, crossing her arms under her chest. Her breasts were beginning to ache and a tingling feeling was building in her abdomen. This was new but she chalked it up to pregnancy “something” and kept her stance. 

“Indeed.” his eyes never wavered from her, pinning her to the floor as her nipples tightened again. What was going on with her? 

“Well let me tell you something, Armie,” his left eye twitched. She suspected he hated the nickname. “I. Don't. Believe. You. And your cat are being a disruption to my peace. Some of us like to get sleep at night.” she parroted, walking towards him, chest constricting as her boobs bounced around. She had unhooked her bra the minute she arrived at her doorstep, now she regretted that decision. The baby fluttered as well in her stomach. _What was going on with her body today?_

“Oh, Miss Tico. You know nothing of peacekeeping or preservation for others sake. You are merely saying these things to rile me up as a distraction from your decorum recently.” 

“My decorum?” 

“Yes, you have been rather quiet lately.” 

“I-” she faltered, aware they were standing closer than usual, his cat meowing loudly between their feet. She wanted to pet it so badly but her back would not allow her to squat down that far. Her nipples tingled again as she shifted adding an unbearable pressure.

“What I meant to say was you are being less of a nuance as of late as it must be the influence of your offspring, clearly a reckless decision on your part.” 

"How dare you!” Rose gasped. “This baby is a blessing and I’ll have you know, that you can't go around telling women what to do. My body is my choice! You got that!” the pressure in her breast flamed over her nipples, pumping them till they were numb. Her chest tingled, the sensitive buds at the end convulsing under her skin. A strange force was pressing at them, poking, causing them to hurt. An eternal weightless sting built up through her breasts, pinching the jugs till it exploded. The soreness immediately faded. 

She felt as the outburst dissipated into tiny tremors, calculated needle pricks breaking out over her melons. “What do you say about that? Huh? Armitage!?”’ She baited, ready for a fight but the man towering over her was not looking at her face, his cheeks flushed as he gaped at her breasts. _Her breasts, what was wrong with them_ , she wondered. 

Rose glanced down quickly, about to fire off on being disrespectful to women and their privacy when she felt a wetness on her shirt. _Did those tiny damp spots come from her?_ She glanced down again, panicking as the spots grew larger. “You’re, You're-” Artimage stuttered. 

Rose shrieked, backing up and covering her nipples, the sensation of bumping against something else caused them to leak further. She moved her arms away as she gave him a full view of her boobs, milk wetting through her bra and thin white shirt. Her eyes watered, as she quickly turned the key in her lock, and slammed the door behind her. She ran to the couch and cried. Why did she start lactating? The pregnancy books said it wasn’t supposed to happen for another few weeks. And in front of him of all people! She could die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think?  
> Whether you hated it or loved it, comments are always encouraged.  
> And kudos.😊  
> If you're a guest feel free to leave a name.


	2. The Things I Would Do To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage is a lot of things: calm, cool, collected at all time, but Rose Tico.... she makes him lose every semblance of authority he's felt. It's something about her pregnant body that has his mind dreaming up fantasies of seeing her naked. Or maybe it's her spark and wit. Either way he knows it does not bode well for him when he gets hard at the sight of her lactating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will eventually be smut, but in the meantime enjoy Hux's POV! 😊

* * *

Armitage watched as she ran into her apartment, blood pumping through his body. His mind played on replay the image of her round face, red with anger, tight nipples leaving damp spots on her shirt. His cock stirred in his pants as he picked up Millicent and walked into his apartment. His cat complained of his hold, jumping immediately from his grasp once the door closed. Dazed, he sat on his couch entranced with the image of Rose. She was lactating, irate and yelling at him. Yet the only superlative his mind could conjure up was _gorgeous_. 

He hunched over his knees, elbows digging into the cartilage. He groaned into his hands, trying but failing to will away the visual of Rose Tico’s milk leaking from her breasts. It was like a brand on his brain, the image was searing hot and made him feel overheated with desire. When Armitage closed his eyes, he conjured her image appearing before him. Rose on his bed, her curvaceous plump body riding his cock, as she played with her nipples, cream streaming over his face and chest, drowning him in her abundance. His sac throbbed, awakening. He sighed, _maybe now was as good a time to have that much-needed drink,_ he thought.

Armitage moved from his couch, his cock begging him to keep his internal torment going. _None of it made sense_. He was a pragmatist at heart, indulging in delusions of fancy with a pregnant woman was impractical and perhaps ridiculous. Not only did she belong to another man, but she also carried the evidence of their coupling. If he were to invest his time in such a woman, it would end in anguish and desolation. 

The skeptical part of his mind told him his fascination with her was an internal attachment to a maternal figure to compensate for the one he’d lost. But he didn't want Rose to coddle him; working with his therapist he knew the signs he generally sought out from a maternal figure. No! He wanted Rose Tico to suffocate his face in her ample bosom and pump his leaking cock for her pleasure. 

At Millicent’s insistence, her food bowl was filled before he poured himself a whiskey neat. Leaning on the counter of his kitchen, Armitage contemplated the mystery that was Rose Tico. When he first met her, he thought her unimpressive and haughty for such a small creature. The more he saw of her, the more his mind wanted to pick her brain, to understand the spirit that lit her amber-hued eyes. She was all coffee-colored pupils narrowed in suspicion, spouting words of anger that he could barely comprehend. Like a feisty terrier, her teeth were bared during their interactions and he had to refrain from grinning at her pathetic attempt at dominance. She was as threatening as a cupcake, her body a delicious treat made to tempt only him.

There had been dreams to accompany her temptation. The first occurred during the beginning of her pregnancy. At the time he had assumed the roundness of her stomach was natural chubbiness. While his physique veered to the slender side, he had always favored his women to be generously built with lots of softness to fondle while deep in their honeypots. Rose fit the criteria. He watched her once as she took out the trash to the dumpster, the lid closed shut and out of reach for her short stature. In her exertion, her shirt had risen to expose a sliver of her belly making his face turn red and mouth dry. That day he littered, leaving the containers of trash on the street behind their facilities. He knew if he stood there any longer, the sight of her naked belly would titillate him beyond decency.

He had to admit to himself that she was captivating, and this pregnancy had only made her more so. She was bewitching. She had a honey glow on her skin which dazzled him. Her little shuffles to and fro as she rubbed her bulging stomach made him want to possess her in a way he had never wanted to with any other woman. Her long black hair swung down her back playfully enticing him to grab it and pull her to him. He was ashamed to say his pornography search were full of phrases like ‘Asian’, ‘pregnant’, and ‘angry’. Now he would have to add ‘lactating’ to his list as he took himself in hand in the shower later that night, dreaming of the sweet nectar of Rose’s heavy bosom.

Every time he saw her wobbling about, his anger increased tenfold. How **dare** another man mark her, make her his in the most visible way possible! It made his dick throb with desire to sink into her body and upset to know he never will. She was always in his fantasies asking him to piledrive inside her or screaming out his name. He couldn't count the number of times his perverted mind had conjured up a naked, beautifully pregnant Rose, her breast and stomach enlarged as she lay on all fours, moaning out his name, calling him Armie. She was the only one allowed to use said nickname without repercussions. Rose was sin incarnate and he wanted to drown in her if she let him. 

Armitage sighed, downing the rest of his whiskey. He knew he should eat something to wash down the burning alcohol but couldn’t find it in himself to care. Besides, he had a few draft proposals he should revise, take Millicent for her midnight walk (she liked the feeling of the harness), pacify Solo's request that he no doubt left in Armitage’s email after work hours, etc. His sac swelled, still geared to bury itself inside Rose’s sheath. 

Or he might go to bed early. Either way, he’d need to take care of his raging erection. He adjusted himself in his dress slacks, walking down the hall to his bedroom. His tie was loosened, wrapped around knuckles drawn tight into a fist. _Which scenario should it be tonight?_ He mused, unbuttoning his shirt. His favorite fantasies were of them on his bed, her swollen belly on display for him unable to move while she was on her back like an overturned beetle. She would be helpless to his advances. He imagined feeding from her wondrous breasts as he planted his seed inside her, eradicating any other competition. _Yes! That visual would do_. 

\--------------------------

Armitage woke up the next day with throbbing morning wood, his sleep disturbed by filthy imagery about the girl next door. Everything about Rose had reverted him back to freshman year of college, hiding tissues under his mattress because of his physics lab partner. In his dream, Rose was on her knees, sitting up in lingerie. She was in a flimsy red lace bra that did nothing to hide her dusty brown nipples, hard and leaking for him. The meshwork squelched due to oversaturation. Her stomach bulged out to greet him, her voluptuous body fueling a kink he never knew he had. The red garter on her legs strained between the squishy flesh of her thick thighs leading his eyes to the apex hiding beneath her swollen stomach. The red lace thong she wore did nothing to cover her sex. “Crawl to me, Armie.” she begged, shifting on her knees, playing with her round breast, their colossal size growing bigger and bigger as she fondled them. 

His mouth was a river of want as his cock spasmed in his boxers. Her long black hair was swinging behind her like an obsidian curtain, blocking out all that wasn’t her. The lace bra was soaked as he came before her, worshiping the altar that was her body. “May I?” he breathed, face to face with a leaking nipple, her sweet nectar dripping faster at the sight of him. 

“Oh Armie.” she cried, letting him drink from her as her breast pushed into his mouth. One hand gripped the back of his head, pulling him closer. She tasted like sweet chai tea, the liquid mixed with her heady scent of flowers making his cock pound for release. Her other hand guided him to her entrance, letting his fingers rim over her dampness. 

“You make me so wet.” Another spurt of milk came as he detached from her left breast, going for the right. His mouth and fingers were drenched in her goodness, her pussy lips swelling at his teasing. Her milk coated his throat, dripping down to every crevice. Just as she was about to lay down, so that he could finally see his prize, he came violently, unaware he’d gripped his member during his fantasy. Spurts of pearled cum soaked his sheets and stomach. 

“Mrrw” Millicent purred, jumping up to lick at his spend. 

“Stop it, Millicent! You are not the right girl for this job.” He pushed the cat away, laying his head back to steady his breathing. _Dear god! He was in trouble,_ he thought.

Rousing himself, he got dressed, read a few news articles, and set about his day. He couldn't help but check his watch before departing, trying to time it correctly with Rose’s departure. He wanted to bump into her, to see her golden face and feel the gentle hum of arousal she frequently gave him. Checking his peephole, periodically, he noticed no movement from her door on the other side of the hallway. _Strange,_ he thought _, she should have left for work by now._ _No matter_ , he’ll time it right so they may bump into each other at a different time frame, he assured himself. He locked his apartment and went on his way. 

Work came and went sans Solo’s regular childish blow up. The only thing that made the workday bearable was getting to see Phasma during his lunch break. They had become fast friends and she was only confidant in the office. In Gwen's office he complained about his daily struggle with Solo’s antics and how unproductive he made the rest of the staff. He could always count on her to hand him a box of cookies and a steamy mug of tea. He promised to have her over for dinner in the next coming weeks, never expecting her to accept the invitation. She asked him about his noisy neighbor, but he was silent. He would prefer Rose to be kept a private secret. 

The workday passed and he was out the door at 4:05 pm. After picking up groceries, he was at his doorstep once more. Millicent scratched at the door, demanding he come inside. “Yes, yes, I hear you, my sweet Millicent. I will attend to your needs in a moment.” he reassured through the door, trying to maneuver his shopping bags onto one arm to grab his key. 

A gasp was heard from behind him as he saw Rose Tico’s face flit away from his vision. “Ah, Miss Tico, wait.” He called. Her head popped back out from her door. The rest of her body did not not accompany her, much to his dismay. 

“I-I would like the opportunity to apologize for my previous behavior. It was abhorrent of me to impose antiquated gender roles on you. Your baby is an integral part of the life cycle and I will respect you and the father's decision to raise it how you deem fit.” 

“Well, thank you.” she said, walking out to show him all her glory. She was ravishing in a teal blue dress which hugged her curves and fueled his desire to see her in something more revealing. 

“You are welcome.” was his throaty reply, his ears noting the sultry tone. Her face flushed, before she looked away, carding fingers through her hair. 

“Sorry, I’ve been out of sorts these days. Any embarrassing displays from me will not happen again.” 

He wanted to say he'd be disappointed to not see her lactate once more, but bit his tongue, thinking his comment uncouth. 

“It is quite alright Miss Tico.” he answered, backing up to his door before he blurted out one of the sexual fantasies swirling in his head.

“Damn it, Ryan.” she growled looking at her phone. 

“I’m sorry?” he asked, turning back as his key clicks in the lock. 

“No, no, it's nothing.” she muttered, glancing down the hall. 

“Am I to assume Ryan is the proprietor of said child?” 

Rose looked up at him. Her cheeks were blushing. “It’s, well, complicated.” 

“Ah, separated, then?” 

“Yeah, no. Not that. Just hard to explain.” Her skin was riddled with goosebumps, small hands trying desperately to warm her arms. He realized she must be cold out here in the hallway. 

“Well then, I wish you both all the best.” His voice strained, trying not to sound like he is inquiring into her business, or worse, that he was mad at this Ryan bloke for leaving Rose unattended. 

“It's just that..” Rose started, as he opened his door wider “Ryan was supposed to send me Postmates but the meal hasn't come and I haven’t had the chance to go grocery shopping.”

“You’re welcome to have me.” he found himself saying, his surprise mirroring the one on her face. “For food, for the food I will be making.” he backpedaled not sure what connotation he meant by his statement. No, he knew what he meant. He knew he wanted Rose on her knees, worshiping his cock, taking his sperm as her meal for the next month or so as she grew bigger. He coughed, feeling his ears burning. 

“I-My-The connotation I meant to imply was only food-related. I have recently procured pesto with the expressed idea of making pasta.” _You idiot, you’re talking to a normal person not answering a Jeopardy question_ , he berated himself. 

“Yeah, I, uhhh.” Rose glanced back down the corridor before looking at her door. “I’d like to have dinner with you, but I’m freezing right now. Do you mind if I grab a sweater really quick?” 

“I do not.” he told her, trying to sound smooth. Inwardly he was dying at the idea of a pregnant Rose in his apartment, where he masturbated twice a day to the thought of her.

“Good, cool beans.” she finger-gunned, backing away. A minuscule groan escaped from her retreating form. The sound traveled straight to his cock as he quickly sped inside his apartment, afraid his immaculate clean design would come off as cold and unfeeling. And dear god! He has had no time to prepare for female company, definitely not the subject of his sexual pining. 

Frantically, he picked up a complaining Millicent shoving an extra cup of tuna in her bowl, before refilling her water dish. Satisfied at her early meal, his cat left him alone to his internal panic as he quickly placed his groceries away. _What should he make?_ He had planned on a basic pesto pasta with chicken but he didn't know any of Rose’s dietary restrictions and like an _Imbecile,_ he’d invited her in for sex and pasta. _Calm down, Armitage._ He scolded himself, _you only asked her in for pasta. You want her to stay for_ **_sex._ ** _Yes, yes._ A basic chicken pesto will be easy. 

Truthfully, Armitage was a marginally decent cook, only excelling at primary dishes to sustain himself when the need for nourishment overcame his tenth cup of tea. He glanced around at his space, an empty living room with only the necessities. His door was on the right-hand wall facing the focal feature of the room: his window. The significant glass plane was covered by dull grey curtains. An ash leather couch sat in the center of his living room, facing a fireplace and overhead tv which he rarely turned on. 

Behind his couch is a small setting table equidistant to the half wall that hides his kitchen. The space was equipped with white countertops, a fridge, and appliances in the far corner. A circular table tucked in the right wall which he rarely used, opting to eat quickly and while standing. Around the extended wall past his kitchen table was a hallway leading to his bathroom, laundry unit, and bedroom. A bedroom which currently still held remnants of his spend from his morning exercise involving an imaginary Rose. 

A light rapt came to his door as he called, “Come in.” He was nervous to have her in his space. Rose peeked inside before fully entering, turning around to close the door and seal his fate. She had changed into a form-fitting black and white elastic dress, covered by a knit grey sweater that fell to her knees, the sight of her blending into his monochromatic decor, made his sac ache. Next time he offered a pregnant sexual fantasy of his to have a meal in his house, **he won’t.**

Her caramel skin shone under the hue of lamps as she walked through the living room. He felt as if he was seeing her for the first time. Her black hair hung loosely around her shoulders and down her back as his mouth went dry. “Oh My Gosh, Armitage!” she cried, surging forward as he glanced down at her point of concern. He _damn_ near cut off his thumb instead of the tomatoes. His pot of boiling water hummed, prepared to erupt during his lack of focus. She really was throwing him for a loop. 

“Here, let me help.” she offered, grabbing the knife from him. 

“No, no. I invited you. I insist you sit here and wait. This meal is a simple one.” He took the sharp object from her grasp and steered her to sit down at the kitchen table. 

She pouted staring up at him, her child-like behavior endearing. “I’ll feel as if I am imposing if I do nothing. I mean, it was me who practically begged you for food.” he wanted to laugh, but it came out as an awkward cough as her warm breath ghosted his stomach from her seated position. His cock stirred again, liking her proximity. He backed away. 

“If you’d like to be included in the preparations, I ask that you set the table. The silverware is to your left in the third drawer from you.” He halted mid-step away from her before turning. 

“I am making chicken pesto. Is that fine?” 

She had already risen. _It had to be a feat for her to get up and down without assistance_ , he thought, choosing to dwell on that instead of her presence in his personal space. He was playing house with a relish he did not know he possessed. 

“Oh yeah. That’s fine.” she replied, shuffling over to the drawer he indicated. She was radiant when she looked up at him. 

“Thank you for the meal, Armitage.” Her pearly smile nearly stopped his heart. _Her cuteness was going to kill him._

“You are quite welcome.” He placed the chicken in a pan to sauté so she wouldn't notice his flaming face. In a manner of minutes, the dish was done and distributed. He observed Rose sitting at his table, smelling the pasta dish, his heart beating fast at her presence. 

“Yum'' she hummed, spearing a generous portion of pasta and chicken on her fork. He picked at his dish, his mind hungry for a completely different reason.

“Oh, Armie.” she moaned, his ears reddening at the erotic sound. Her eyes closed in rapture.

“This is so good.” He wanted to hear her moan his name for a long while. _You invited her for food dummy,_ _not_ **_sex_** , he reminded his nether regions for the millionth time. 

“Thank you.” He ate a bit of the food to distract himself from his warring thoughts. The rest of the dinner was filled with awkward pleasantries, both of them confused about how to converse without using gentle barbs. 

“I’m a mechanic, well professionally a specialist if you get technical but I work at a discount auto-parts place in the heart of the city, what about you?” 

“Oh, I am a mechanical engineer, specifically in the manufacturing business.” 

“Oh, sure, sure. Cool.” Rose muttered, looking down at her empty bowl with sad eyes. 

“Oh, would like another helping?” he offered, enjoying the warmth blooming in his chest as she agreed. 

The conversation flowed a little easier as Rose finished off her second plate, Armitage cleaned his first, pride blooming inside him for satisfying the woman of his dreams. “Whew,” Rose burped, laughing at her faux pas as he gathered their plates. 

“That was the best thing I’ve eaten in a long time. No one’s ever cooked for me like that.” 

He stopped loading his dishwasher to glance at her. “Never?” 

“Nope.” she enunciated, chuckling. 

“So the baby’s father is….” He knew he was fishing but he couldn't stand the idea of any man leaving Rose on her own. She was a jewel to be treasured and _pleasured_. 

“Oh, no.” she shrugged nonchalantly, “The father is…. indisposed at the moment.” 

She bit her lip distracting him again. What sort of man fathers a baby, _Rose’s baby_ and decides to leave her? **Rose!** He felt his anger begin to boil at the thought that any man would see Rose carrying his offspring and not indulge her every whim. If she were his, he would **not** leave her sight. _But she’s not_ , the bitter phrase stained his tongue. She belonged to this mysterious Ryan. 

“Well, I should ummm go. I did have fun though Armitage, thank you.” she grinned, patting her stomach. 

He rushed over to help her up, ignoring her waving him off. “It was my pleasure.” he told her, holding her by her hand and at her shoulder. Her skin was an inferno under his hands, scolding him, telling him of the offense he was committing for wanting another man's woman. 

“Well, I’ll see you around.” she shrugged him off, 

He schooled sadness from his features as he let her go. He walked her to the door, her hand on the doorknob before he answered. 

“Yes, I-” she turned around, head cocked to the side. 

“Yes?” 

“I…” he didn't know what he wanted to say. He didn't want to end here. He wanted her in his presence, always.

“I, if you find yourself out of food feel free to knock on my door. There is always extra.” he said lamely. 

She graced him with another bright smile, the sight slipping into his x-rated file designated for Rose. 

“I will, goodnight.” 

“Night.” he waved, listening to the soft click of his door before letting out the sigh he’d been holding in the whole night. He was uncomfortably hard, her scent lingered in the air. If she took him up on his offer, he would need to prepare and a lot more….. tissue boxes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit the Subscribe button if you want to be notified when I update.  
> Also don't forget to comment or kuods. I want to know what you think about it!


	3. It's Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose thinks about Armitage's invitation for dinner, which brings up other feeling towards her tall red-headed neighbor. Deciding she shouldn't let this opportunity to pass by her, she shows up at his door, and well....that's when things get complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to Rose POV.  
> This is starting to hint at the tension the two of them have but we aren't in full fledge smut mode yet.  
> Please stay with me a little longer and hopefully it'll be rewarding. 🙏

* * *

Rose slept better than she had in weeks. Her stomach was filled with nourishing food instead of the take-out she’d been buying. She couldn’t recall the last homemade meal she had had. Rose was a notoriously bad cook. She was still teased by Paige about the time she burned water. Waking up earlier than anticipated, Rose relieved her small bladder. The baby was now her alarm clock. As the sun touched the soft landscape of the city, Rose contemplated her attraction to Armitage. 

He was such a dick when she first met him, but now, now, things were different. He’d made her dinner, he had a cat he adored, he was an engineer and she’d seen the inside of his apartment. The memory of his delicate mouth opening in an ‘o’ as she walked into the kitchen was seared in her mind. He was so attractive in his button-up shirt, the rolled sleeves straining on defined arms. He had two buttons undone and his shirt collar curled open to display his pale slender neck. Scarlet strands of hair caught the light of the kitchen, his hairstyle lightly mussed. As he shuffled around the kitchen, cutting up vegetables and boiling pasta, she could tell he was in his element. She could feel herself growing wet with desire during the meal. The moment he began to clear the dishes she had to hold herself back, taming her desire to maul him.

Then he had acted weird about the baby’s father. Rose didn't know Armitage well enough to explain she was the surrogate for her older sister and her wife. Though, the hostile look that passed over his features when she mentioned the father made her blood pump fast. Was he mad about the sperm donor? She didn't even know who the guy was, just someone Paige and Ryan had assured her was a perfect specimen. As the sun rays caressed her huddled form, she decided she would go over and get a free meal from Armitage again, but first... maybe, she would use her rabbit so she wouldn't ruin his wood chairs. Resolve made, Rose prepared during the next few days, masturbating and thinking about the better decisions she could make but definitely weren’t going to pursue. 

A week went by before she appeared on his doorstep, trying not to seem desperate. The loud purring of a cat announced her presence at the door before she could talk herself out of it. Today, she washed and curled her hair in an effortless look she saw girls in the magazines do. _Good lord, Rose. Get yourself together. You are a pregnant woman, who wants to ride this auburn stallion till tomorrow_ , she thought as Armitage appeared in his doorway, towering and lanky. “Rose, I did- I was not expecting you.” 

Her voice caught in her throat, embarrassed to be there without warning.

“Not-not that I don't want you here, you are always welcomed. Please come in.” he gestured for her to walk inside.

Rose noted his casual attire. If his work clothes made him look like a GQ model then his casual ones made him appear in Better Homes and Gardens. He was wearing a thin, aqua long sleeve shirt rolled at the elbows with dark grey sweatpants that hung low on his waist. His hand rested high on the door, pulling his shirt up which revealed a sliver of stark white abs and a patch of red hair leading downwards. Rose salivated, nearly blurting out that the dinner she wanted was him.

Instead, she followed him into his kitchen, enjoying watching someone take care of her for once. He was a frenzy of movement, clearly not expecting her. She felt shame as he added extra portions for her benefit. Tonight's dinner was steak tips, bread and cauliflower. As they ate she found out he was from Ireland and an only child. She mentioned Paige and that her sister got married last year. He smiled and nodded along, her guilt creeping in as she failed again to mention the child was her sister’s. 

As Armitage placed the dishes in the sink, they chatted until she felt she had overstayed her welcome.

“Oh, you don’t have to leave. If you don’t want to. We could watch a movie.” he offered, gesturing to the large leather couch. 

Wanting to spend more quality time with him, she let him guide her to the couch. They agreed on a nature film about the migration of penguins. 

During the film she couldn’t stop herself from babbling on and on about how much she envied their mating rituals for finding the perfect partner who would be monogamous. A hint of bitterness crept in her voice remembering her last terrible relationship. 

“Please stop me if I am being presumptuous, but are you and the baby’s father not in a relationship?” He inquired.

Rose wanted to laugh, he would not give up on this dad situation. “No, we aren't together.” which she knew was the truth. 

“I see.” he said, his pink lips pursed. 

She leaned forward, wanting to kiss that frown away. “But it's no biggie, I have Paige and her wife and others to help with the baby, so I won't be alone. I doubt it will even stay with me that often.” 

“What?” he gritted out, his seafoam eyes, a sharp steel in his anger.

Rose waved her hands around again, Armitage clearly misunderstanding her. “See you don't get it. The baby is-” 

His phone shrilled from the other room, both turned to its direction. Armitage frowned. “That’s my work phone. If it’s ringing, it must be important. I apologize Rose, I have to take it.” 

“It's fine.” she whispered, unsure of the conversation they just had. 

She grabbed a pillow next to her, leaning it close to her chest as she watched a male penguin search for the best pebble for his wife. _If only she could have that_ , she thought. 

“Rose, Rose.” A muffled voice muttered. Rose just snuggled further into the smooth, warm pillow she was lying on. It smelt nice, like cedar oak and whiskey. 

“Mine.” she mumbled, cheek pressing into the soft pillow. 

“Yes, how I wish.” the voice purred, running fingers through her hair and down her spine, the touch was an electric spark tingling across her skin. It pulled her out of her restful sleep. That's when she realized she was not lying on a warm pillow but had her face stuffed in Armitage’s stomach, one hand draped over his torso to steady her. _Damn it Rose! Can you not embarrass yourself?_ She admonished, pulling from his embrace, covering her face. 

“Oh, Armitage. I’m so sorry. I didn't mean to-” 

He chuckled, soft eyes directed at her as she peeked from between her fingers. “That’s alright. It was getting rather late and I could not in good conscience let you stay in that horrid position. I imagine it was not good for you or the baby.” 

“Oh, yeah. Hmmmm.” she responded, stretching and feeling the cold air as her shirt slid up her stomach, the baby stirring in the chill. 

“Oof!” she groaned. 

“What is it Rose?” he asked, worried and reaching for her. 

“No, it's fine. The baby, the baby kicked. Maybe it’ll be a soccer player.” she lamely joked. The hesitant look on Armitage’s face made her smile. 

“Here, feel. I promise I don't bite.” she chuckled, grabbing his wrist and placing his hand over her shifting stomach. The baby stumbled over itself in its enclave to get closer to him. 

He yanked his hand away. “It-it-” 

“Kicked, yes,” she snorted, “that is what babies tend to do when growing bigger. Don’t you little one?” she cooed, rubbing her stomach. 

Armitage’s big hand closed over hers. “Please don’t think me forward, but you will be a wonderful mother.” 

She glanced up, aware of how close they were to each other. She searched his face. If she wanted to, she could lean forward and kiss him, she thought, melting under his turquoise irises. _He was so painfully beautiful._ Why couldn't she have met him before she went and agreed to this roadside attraction? 

“Armie…..” she whispered, bending towards him, wanting to kiss his distracting mouth. 

“Yes Rose.” he hushed, breath hot on her face as his eyes flickered down to her lips. The baby kicked again under their intertwined fingers, breaking the spell. 

Rose's face felt hot as she angled away. _Stupid stupid Rose! You all but climbed on his lap and forced him to kiss you, just can you calm down_? 

“Well, this-this has been fun.” she stuttered, laughing nervously as she tried to get off the couch. 

Armitage got up easily, presenting his hand for assistance. She stopped struggling, taking his offer despite her damaged pride. “Thank you.” she whispered, trying to pull her hand from his and go home to cry about her stupidity. 

“I-Rose-” Armitage looked at her “I would like to continue making you dinner. Since Ryan is not in the picture, I am offering my services. Just-just for food.” he stammered. 

She frowned, “Ryan, but what does-?” 

“Will you say yes, Rose? Have dinner with me? For as many nights as you can stand my company.” he squeezed her hand, his face hopeful. 

“Of course.” she smiled. _Wow, Rose what a quick recovery._ She might need to charge her vibrator twice a day now.

“I will have dinner with you.” 

“Okay, good.” he grinned, bringing her knuckles up to kiss them. “Until tomorrow, Rose.” 

“Until tomorrow, Armie.” she grinned, backing away, heart fluttering. _What was that? Did he just kiss you? Is he into you? Holy shit!! What was that?!_

\--------------------------

For the next month and a half Rose had dinner every other day at Armitage’s apartment. He would greet her at the door with his wry smile before walking into his kitchen, explaining the submittals and proposals he was working on. He would also gripe about some guy named Solo who made his job twice as hard. Rose would sit at the table, chopping vegetables and meat, explaining the audacity of Snap and yet another sexist thing he’d said to her about her pregnancy. Growing a baby wasn’t a crime. 

Generally, the conversation would steer to Armitage inquiring about the baby, then taking a jab at Ryan, which rubbed Rose the wrong way. Paige's wife was nothing but a godsend through this whole ordeal. The woman had even offered to move into her apartment to help Rose with things like appointments, but Rose had told her she didn't need it. With Paige flying out every other weekend for a show, she would feel guilty for allowing her sister-in-law to be away from home so much. Rose would quickly dismiss his ridiculous theories and change the topic.

Her favorite part of the night was when he allowed her to dig deeper into the man behind the mask of Armitage Hux. She quizzed him on her favorite movies and pop culture and found he had never seen any of the classics. He preferred classical music to slasher films and John Hughes. When he suggested playing some instrumental music for her, she had frowned. She wasn’t the biggest fan of songs that didn't have lyrics, but she liked him more and more with each passing day, so she figured she could learn to appreciate compositions. 

They’d begun to spend a lot of time on his tan leather couch, her back propped on his strong chest, his skillful fingers massaging her shoulders. She had to hold herself back from letting orgasmic sounds leave her lips. Three low lamps were turned on, their light surrounding the couch and creating an oasis of peace. He pressed on a particular knot, a moan leaving Rose lips before she could pull it back. His hands stopped abruptly, his thighs caging her hips. “Rose.” he purred, his voice liquid honey. 

“Mhhh?” she answered, her heart beating fast. His heat burned her back, his presence tall and encompassing. She never felt safer in her life. 

“You’re falling asleep, Rose.” his breath tickled her ear, his luscious mouth grazing over the shell of her lobe. 

“I’m not.” Her eyes closed, she felt his hand resting at the swell of her stomach. She and the baby were content around Armitage. 

_Happy._

_Peaceful._

_Delusional,_ She thought, the bitter taste of reality setting in. 

She was a bloated mess who forced herself into his house, ate his food and this _damn_ baby was making her do it! Since they began this arrangement she had seen Ryan less and Paige was nonexistent except for phone calls. She was all alone and she was tired and the only person she could lean on was a man she couldn't have because of her predicament. 

“Hey, hey, Rose,” Long hands pulled her in to burrow in his chest, her tears flowing freely. 

“Don’t worry. Don’t cry. The baby will be due soon, remember.” he reassured, patting her back in small loving strokes. Rose tears flowed harder. He was such a good guy. He even knew how to calm her down.

“Deep breaths. In and out.” he kissed the top of her head. She tried to focus on his voice. _In and out._

_In and out._

_In and out._ Her breathing steadied, her fist clutching his shirt retracted a tad. She still wanted to hold onto him, wanted to keep him for herself. 

“Are you okay?” he questioned, worry in his voice. Rose shook her head, childishly, her eyes shut. If she just stayed tucked between his body and the world, she could pretend that this was real, that he was hers, that this baby was theirs. 

“You have to use your words, pretty girl.” he teased, his hands running through her loose hanging hair. 

“Don't wanna.” she pouted, speaking into his cotton long sleeve. 

“Oh, but you have to.” he chuckled. Brushing stray hairs behind her ear he let the light leak into her visual. Rose shut her eyes tighter, not enjoying the bright light behind her eyelids. His hands trailed down her cheek, soft as if he’s tracing her face. 

“Tell me Rose. What made you cry?” 

“No.” she answered, not anticipating his fingers to lift her chin, forcing her to open her eyes. The light blinded her, the only thing she could see was red hair, a gentle smile and a halo outlining him. 

“There she is. Was it Snap? Ryan?” his voice goes deeper. 

“No.” she shook her head again, body fully sitting in his lap, knees notched over his thigh, back pressed on the arm rest. Even when she was a mess, he was taking care of her. 

“You take good care of me.” she said, her voice so small and quiet. She moved her hands to rest on his shoulder, her fingers spiraling up to play at the hair on his nape. He closed his eyes, a shiver went through his body. 

“You-you make it easy.” his voice cracked. Rose’s hands meet in his hair, her wish to touch it finally fulfilled. He’d stopped using globs of gel in his hair leaving the strands soft and compliant to her exploration. 

“Rose.” he moaned, letting her take charge. She grinned. She wasn't sure what they were doing or what she wanted out of it but she liked being with Armitage, enjoying his company, playing house for a second. It was nice. 

The sounds she elicited from him went straight to her dampening panties, she was always a mess of want when he was around. His Adams apple bobbed up and down, as he leaned his head back, tilting Rose back with him. She let go of his hair, to swing one leg over his body. It was difficult for her to straddle him at this stage in her trimester. She sat up on her haunches, now completely atop him. His eyes were open watching her with a predatory look. “You have no idea what you do to me, Rose.” he growled, hands gripping her hips hungrily. 

Her belly was a barrier between them, one she wanted to break. She caressed his face, stroking the delicate angles she dreamt about. “You’re so beautiful.” she traced his cheeks, his nose, his mouth, as his lips opened to nip at her. 

She pulled back laughing, pressing their foreheads together. “Armitage if we cross this line, I…..I can’t go backwards.” she admitted, focusing on his scent and the weight of his excitement pressed deliciously at her thigh. 

“Oh pretty girl. I’ve been wanting to cross this line for a while.” 

“Then do it.” she challenged him, lips ghosting across his. Before she could wait for his reply his lips were on hers, pressing against them with urgency. Her hands went to his neck, pulling him closer as he bent above her stomach, concave and willing to submit to her changing body. She melted into the kiss, mouth peeling in a gasp as one of his hands traveled to her ass, squeezing. His tongue breached her mouth before she could sink back, grinding as much as she could with her pregnant belly. 

Her hands card into his hair again, pulling it, wanting it to hurt. She wanted him to know the mental and physical anguish he put her through. He tasted like fine aged whiskey and cedar wood, his masculine musk surrounded her and threatened to drown her senses. He pressed his hand to her hair to separate them. They took a few minutes to catch their breath, Rose noted the primal look in his eyes, the green all but gone in favor of a world shattering black. She was the prey and he the hunter. 

His auburn hair was disheveled and messy. She felt proud of her effect. _She wrecked him!_ A blush trailed over his cheeks to his sensual lips that looked bruised and abused by her. Her pink lipstick was smeared haphazardly over his face, matching the smattering of freckles adorning his face. 

She laughed. “You have no idea how long I wanted to do that.” 

“Not as long as I have.” he growled, pulling her in for another kiss. She gladly accepted, enjoying the way he moved with her body, knowing the child she bore wasn't the defining thing about her. His fingers danced at the edge of her skirt, playing with the tender flesh at the back of her thighs. She groaned, pressing into the touch. Everything about him was great. Her hands went to his sweater, enjoying the shivering sigh he exhaled in her mouth as her hands ran over his body. She was delighted to find warm skin and definition. _Dear god if this man had abs_ , she thought. She would let him give her another baby if he wanted to this second! As his hands went below her skirt, she dragged her nails over him, leaving marks to claim him. Suddenly, they heard loud knocking on Rose’s door and a voice outside. 

**KNOCK!**

**KNOCK!**

**KNOCK!**

“Rose. Hey honey, open up. It's Ryan. I know you're in there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated to know if you guys liked this story.  
> Also Don't forget to subscribe to this story if you wanna know what happens at the end  
> Or my other works! 😊


	4. Let Me Explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage Hux had it all. Finally, he had the girl of his dreams, grinding down on his aching member, ready to lay her pregnant body down and worship her like the queen she is, but That STUPID KNOCKING Persisted! Turns out it's Ryan, Rose's baby daddy. What if Ryan isn't who he thought he was. Or she? What's a horny man to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we are nearing the end of the story. Thank you to everyone that has stuck around for this crazy brain-child of mine. Who knew wacky shenanigans and pregnancy kinks were people's thing? Lol 😂  
> The final chapter will probably come out sooner than the week timeline I've been sticking to, and it's the SMUTTY ONE!! So hold on just once more for me. :)

* * *

At the voice outside, Armitage froze and groaned inwardly. He was so close to having the woman of his dreams. She was a sinful delight, every part of her round curvaceous body pressed into him, overwhelming his senses. Rose Tico, the woman who had not only captured his heart but every part of him was currently riding him to her heart's content. Her wonderful pink tongue was stuck down his throat like he’d imagined. His balls were heavy, he wished she would touch him there and everywhere but that blasted knock at her door put a stop to everything! 

“Open up. It’s Ryan,” They hear again through the muffled sound of the door. He hated that voice. It sounded disturbingly higher than he imagined. With that one sentence, his world had come to a halt. _Right. Rose had Ryan. The baby’s father,_ he thought. He did not belong to Rose and she was not his. She belonged to someone else. He had committed a stupid mistake in allowing himself to go this far with her. He never dreamed she would be into him and now that dream really seemed to be lost. 

He let go of her body, mourning the loss as soon as he did it. He had to let her get back to Ryan, the father of her child. 

Rose’s eyes were wide with fear, her jet-black hair thoroughly tousled in all directions. She scrambled to her feet, standing above him in her voluptuous glory. Her hands played with the hem of her delicate translucent skirt. She bit her lips, the bottom lip protruding between her teeth. He had to hold back a groan at the erotic display. 

“Shit, shit! That’s Ryan. I didn’t-I meant to-Will you stay back here?” she whispered, panic behind her eyes. 

He did not like the fear in her eyes. Who was this Ryan? Why did he scare her? Frighten? Was that why they did not work out? Armitage had a burning need to set this guy straight, to tell him he couldn't treat Rose like something expendable. She was important, valuable, and precious. Especially to him.

“Ryan?” Armitage’s voice was decidedly low and somewhat menacing. 

“Yes.” she hushed, running a hand through her hair. 

The knocking continued across the hall. “I wasn’t expecting-oh never mind. Stay here. Please.” Rose pleaded, adjusting her white t-shirt back into her flowy, silver skirt. She pulled her shoulders back, prepared to face whatever was behind that door alone. Apprehension filled Armitage’s heart as he scrambled to his feet. 

“I’m coming with you. I don’t like how aggressive this Ryan is. He should be taught how to treat a lady, especially the woman carrying his child.” Armitage snarled, grabbing Rose’s wrists and dragging her to his door. He had to give this Ryan a piece of his mind! 

“He? Wait, Armie. I think you misunderstood, Ryan isn’t-”

He wrenched open his door, prepared to defend Rose and her child before the man that clearly abandoned them. What he found however, was not a man, but a small brunette woman. 

Her curly shoulder length hair bobbed and bounced with her as she turned around to the sound of his door opening. Her olive complexion shone under the hallway lights; her almond eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Who are you?!” she demanded, glaring at him. 

Armitage bristled, disliking her tone. “I was about to ask the same thing. I’ll have you know trespassing is a federal-” 

“Hi-hey Ryan.” Rose peeped, walking from behind his body as he tried to shield her from her abuser. 

“Ryan?” 

“Hey doll.” the woman grinned, placing both hands on her hips. She wore a white knit sweater and leather pants with a scarf wrapped around her neck. 

“Hi.” Rose blushed, smiling at the woman. She shrugged off Armitage’s hold on her wrist, to embrace the woman in a hug. 

“So is Clifford the reason you haven't been answering our calls?” Ryan smirked nodding toward Armitage.

“I-I-” Rose stuttered. Armitage watched the exchange, his mind whirling so fast he felt a headache starting. Ryan, this was Ryan!? How? 

“I’m, I’m sorry but how are you Ryan?” he sputtered confused beyond belief. 

“I don’t know,” the woman started, sauntering over to him, arms crossed. “I guess twenty-eight years ago my parents thought it would be a good name for their Italian-American daughter to have. Why? Got a problem with it, Red?” 

“Of course not!” he scoffed, invading her space.

“However Ryan is historically a masculine name. Now, it might be a coincidence, but I was under the impression that the father of her child-”, he pointed to Rose, biting her lips behind Ryan, “was named Ryan. Seeing your parts are insufficient to complete such a task, I will forgive your egregious behavior.” 

“Look here, Clifford.” she seethed, the curls on her hair swirling like some dark-haired medusa. “That is my Baby that beautiful woman is carrying, but who are you to be questioning me? Huh?” 

Armitage blinked. Rose’s baby? The child in question was another woman’s? That- that was impossible. Advancement in genetics had progressed, but unless he had been hiding under a rock, he was sure female to female insemination was implausible.

“I-You-” he glanced at Rose who was looking at him with pleading eyes. He was confused by the whole ordeal, stunned speechless by the women in front of him.

Rose bit her lip and ran her hands through her hair.

“I, uhhhhh, I-Ryan do you mind if we talk alone? K, thanks.” she rushed, grabbing Armitage’s hand and yanked him back into his apartment. The door rattled on its hinges with her forceful slam. Now bathed in the ambiance of the low-lit lamps Armitage felt deceived, as if he was seeing Rose for the first time. 

He pulled his wrist from her grasp and turned to face her. “What is this nonsense Rose? Is this a joke? Did you enjoy making me go crazy? I wanted you. Still want you! Why did you lie to me?” he asked as he paced back and forth. 

He felt like an idiot for falling for a pregnant woman and one that went through an elaborate ruse to lead him on! This was some sick game for her. It had to be. That was the only explanation. What hurt the most was that he didn't want to be angry or upset. He believed in Rose, wanted to believe in her and apparently all her lies! What an imbecile he was! 

“Armie, Armie, please calm down! I-I need to explain everything. Will you stop pacing?” Rose pleaded; her short stride barely able to keep up with his marching. She placed her hand on his arm, halting his thoughts and movements. 

“Please, please. Will you sit?” her voice warbled, tears at the precipice of her eyes. He nodded, a ball of emotions stuck in his throat.

“Sure, for you Rose.” he sat down on the armrest of his couch, tired. Perhaps he’d wake up and the past few months would have been a bad dream, he thought.

“Armitage Hux” Rose placed her hands on his knees, her swollen belly resting between them. “I-I lied.” 

He scoffed, “No kidding.” 

“No, no. You don't understand me. I never lied to you in the way you think, I just…. omitted some of the truth.” she rushed. 

Armitage was quiet, waiting to hear her confession. He felt like he had either entered the twilight zone or she was running a scam on him. Was she laughing behind his back, mocking him as a dumb fool who’d take on another man’s baby? 

“I, oh where to begin?” she sighed.

“Ryan is the father” he looked up at her incredulously, but she waved her hands to stop him from speaking “And, also the mother. Remember when I said the thing with the baby’s father was complicated?” 

He nodded, “Yes.” 

“Well, it is. I’ve never met him.” 

Armitage wanted to shout that everything she was saying made no sense but her hand gripping his knee stopped him. He loved her touch still.

“My older sister, Paige. You remember her? She got married to Ryan.” she pointed to the door. 

“And they wanted a surrogate, and well, here I am almost nine months later.” she chuckled, her watery voice grounding him. 

“Still single, but really pregnant too.” Rose said with a flustered smile. 

He blinked. She-she was pregnant for her sister and her sister's wife? “Wait, wait.”, he began “so you’re pregnant?” 

She nodded, gesturing to her body “Yes. Can’t you tell?” 

“And you’re carrying a baby for your sister and her wife?” 

“They asked and I said yes.” 

“So, Ryan is not a man? Never has been?” 

Rose shrugged, “Looks like it.” 

Relief washed over his face. “Kissing you, I-I felt so guilty Rose.” he admitted. “When you climbed into my lap, I worried I was trespassing on another man's territory.” 

She giggled, brushing tears back from her eyes. “Territory? What is this the 17th century? I am my own woman, even if there was a baby daddy, there would be no other man for me but you.” 

“Do you mean it?” he whispered, as he took her in his arms. He was ecstatic to hear that she could be truly his. Now he didn't have to feel bad about touching himself to visions of her curvaceous pregnant body. 

“Yes, and if you don't kiss me right-” 

He didn't need to be told twice. Rising slightly from his seat, he leaned over her to kiss the lips that had been driving him insane for the past three months. She gasped into his mouth as his tongue breached her lips. She tasted like heaven to him, like hibiscus flowers and her personal tinge of magic. Her lips were soft pillows, sweetness moving in tandem with his as he rose to his full height slowly, pulling her up with him as he stood. He wanted to devour her, to tell her she was all he needed, that he was made to love her, to be everything for her.

**Knock**

**Knock**

“Hey ummm, as cool as it was to hear that passionate display of love and blah, blah. I would like my kid to leave my sisters-in-law’s vagina before it gets a cousin. If that’s cool with you?” Ryan's voice floated through the door. 

Armitage broke their kiss and rested his forehead on Rose’s. Rose chuckled, kissing the palm of his hand. “I don’t think we’re thinking that far yet. We haven’t had our first date.” she grinned. 

“Oh, absolutely. But….” he laughed. 

“But?” Rose questioned, her eyebrow arched. 

“You are gorgeous like this,” his hands cupped her stomach. ‘You have no idea how long I dreamt of you just as you are. How crazy you’ve been driving me with your pregnancy.” 

“Oh Armie. Really?”, her hands danced on his chest, lips kissing his wrist. 

“Yes, Rose” he murmured, his voice thick with desire. He pressed Rose to him so that she could feel his obvious erection. He was throbbing in anticipation. 

His door slammed open, light filtering into his apartment. 

“Hey! Do I have to repeat myself? Keep the sexual play to a minimum till my kid is born. You heteros have no control!” Ryan complained, standing at Armitage's threshold like a wrathful angel.

Rose tucked her face into Armitage’s chest, slotting in like she always belonged there. His hands wrapped quickly around her. “Sorry Ryan.” she giggled. 

He kissed the crown of her head. “Yes, many apologies.” 

“Somehow I don't believe you.” she snorted. 

“Now Red, got a name?” she asked, walking into his apartment, hand extended. 

He disentangled himself from Rose, taking Ryan’s hand. “Armitage Hux. At your service.” Her grip was firm and a tad more forceful than it should be. He tried not to wince.

“Well, I can see my services won’t be needed, Clifford. Rose might require A LOT of TLC though if you catch my drift.” she winked. 

Armitage flushed. He was aware TLC stood for the Tender loving care, but the way she said it made it a lot raunchier than he was sure the jargon was meant to be used. 

“I can assure you; I want nothing but the best for Rose.” 

Ryan grinned, “You better, Reddo, cuz If Not! I know a few guys that can make you disappear, being Italian and all.” she growled, poking his chest with her finger.

“Well, now that that’s settled, let me look at my gorgeous baby mamma! How have you been?” Ryan cried, moving to embrace Rose, leaving Armitage in a state of confusion. 

He turned on his heels, his eyes meeting Rose as she was enveloped in another one of Ryan’s bear hugs. “Is she always like this?” he whispered over her head.

“Always.” Rose answered loudly, pulling back from the woman. “It’s part of her charm.” 

“Damn, right it is! Now Let's leave loverboy’s lair for tonight, no offense Arm but your place reeks of you and Rose playtime. And the mood lighting is kind of obvious. It's like you're trying to seduce anyone who walks in. Wait till Paige hears about this.” Ryan laughed, slinging an arm around Rose and directing her out of his place. 

Millicent peeked from under the couch, meowing in question. 

“Yeah, I don't know what that was either, Millicent. Be a good girl for me. I’ll be back.” he answered, patting his cat on the head before following the women out. 

Armitage’s world had suddenly become much more complicated, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He grinned at the picture before him. There was one short, pregnant and laughing woman arm in arm with another who was boisterously singing “Rosie’s got a boyfriend. Rosie’s got a boyfriend.” He anticipated a much more exciting life with Rose Tico in it, in more ways than one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving it? Hating it? I want to know in the comments, or kudos if you're shy.  
> And if you're a guest, feel free to leave your name in your comments. I appreciate all your support!


	5. A Very Sexy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose was relieved to put an end to the shenanigans she started. As she watched her sister-in-law's back round the corner, an idea formed in her head. Maybe she could coax Armitage to give her a back rub... or something more. Turning around to tell hm, she's surprised to find he'd been thinking the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it seems, my friends, our tale has come to close. I do hope you've enjoyed this wacky story I've created.  
> Thank you first off to the Gingerrose discord who inspired this,  
> Secondly, to my beautiful beta BrownGirlDreams, who corrected my terrible kindergarten level first draft,  
> And to all who have read it. You guys are the best. 😄
> 
> Enjoy your smut ;) 😉

* * *

“Bye Ryan. Come again!” Rose called waving at her sister-in-law’s retreating back. 

Armitage stood behind her, one hand braced at the dip of her spine. His finger traced small soothing circles on her back, jostling the fabric of her shirt and forcing it to ride up. She felt the heat from his touch burn her insides, sending electric shocks throughout her body. 

Rose bit her lip, turning the lock on her door, safely shutting them in. “So Armie, about-,” as she began turning to look at him, his hands cradled her face, as he leaned in to kiss her. She immediately melted into the passionate embrace, moaning as her hands found purchase on his arms, urging him to hold her close. His tongue danced with hers, molding together to become one muscle that ebbed and flowed from both their mouths. His lips were rough and harsh using intense force that spurred her on, her panties immediately dampening at the thought of him ravishing her. 

Rose pulled back. He kissed her nose, her cheeks, her forehead, her neck. “Wait, wait Armie.” she panted, angling her body to better accommodate him. 

“Hmmm?” he vibrated into her neck, the sensations crawling over her delicate skin. 

“Are-are you sure you want to-to do this with me? I mean, I haven’t-” his mouth is on hers again silencing all thoughts and worry. Rose moaned feeling his hands roam her curves, curves brought about because of the baby. 

He pulled back panting. “You are the most gorgeous creature I’ve ever laid my eyes on. If you’ll have me Rose Tico, I will worship you always.” 

“Oh Armie!” she cried, hands digging in his hair, pressing him to her. His moan is cut off by her lips, neither aware of his backward movement. He sighed into their kiss, his hand laced on her hip, making figures under her stomach, while his other hand was softly combing through her hair. While Rose was touched by his tenderness, she wished he wouldn’t treat her like a doll. She wanted him to be rough. Whatever way she could get him, she wanted this man! 

As she started to yank tufts of his hair, a guttural growl escaped his lips. He fell backwards onto her couch. “You're mine now Armie. No backing out.” She purred, straddling him with a little difficulty. 

He grinned at her, his eyes predatory. “There's nowhere I'd rather be.” His hands roamed her body to cup her ass and pull her against him. His other hand resting on her exposed thigh. The light silver of her skirt reflected against her kitchen lights as his hands up and down her leg, playing with the fabric before nearing her core. He stroked her thigh gently leaving little marks of desire where his fingers teased. His lips attacked her neck, sucking and biting as she moaned, trying but failing to grind on him with her _infuriating_ stomach in the way. 

Rose whimpered, feeling the disadvantage of her unevenly distributed weight. “Oh Armie.”

“Rose” he groaned, as she pawed at his shirt. Her hands ran down his sides itching to touch his skin underneath. He was hot to her touch, the definition of his abs prominent under her exploring fingers. 

She salivated as he nipped at her jugular. His hot breath ghosting over her skin caused a shiver down to run down her back. “Off.” she commanded, sitting up and divesting him of his shirt. She stared appreciatively at the body he had been hiding. Underneath his tailored attire he had the body of a greek god. Freckles decorated his chest alongside small patches of amber and gold-white hairs. Her eyes scanned to the indentation of his abs. Each muscle was defined and flexed as she wondered how she got so lucky. “Stars, you're beautiful.” 

He raised a hand to her cheek, turning her face so that his crystal blue eyes could meet her brown ones. “You are the true beauty.” he whispered, hand playing with the hem of her shirt.

Rose gulped, hesitant to bare herself to him. He was already shirtless, rocking slowly to meet her core. Tiny sparks of pleasure were buzzing through her body straight to her core making her drenched in anticipation. 

_Oh what the hell! If he wanted her, then he would have her._ She licked her lips, her hands grabbing the hem of her white shirt. _Here goes nothing_ , she thought wryly, pulling it up and over her head. Her breasts followed her movements rising and falling in her bra. The heavy mounds ached with tenderness, her nipples tingling. She gulped, letting her hair fall in front of her eyes rather than look at him. She unhooked her bra, baring her chest and all to him. Rose glanced down, her breasts were too big and they sagged. The only thing that beat them was her enormous stomach which protruded out so much that she could barely see her two feet in front of her. Instinctively she went to lay both hands on her tummy, feeling protective of the baby but also of herself. 

Armitage drew her to situate her core directly on his member. His hardness was a surprise, the feel and size of it electric, as he grind below her. She longed to feel him inside her. 

“Rose you're-” he breathed into her ear dispelling her nervous energy. 

“May I?” his hands hovered near her breasts, they were heavy and tingling. She nodded, surprised still by his obvious desire for her. He bent his legs at the knees, guiding her back to the armrest making sure she was inclined to the couch as he leaned forward, face at her chest level. His first touch was like heaven. His long nimble fingers, lifting her breasts into his palms. Her breath caught in her throat, all her senses triangulated to where his fingers touched her body. He kneaded her breasts, bouncing them up and down gently. Rose moaned as they ached in his hands, more and more pressure building up inside her. His fingers touched her areolas, nails spiraling around them with deliberate sharpness, the sensation causing her pussy to drool, enticed further by the foul groans he was making. 

“Oh, ummm Armie. I, umm,” she stopped, rational thought far gone when the sensation of release coursed through her body. She opened her eyes, stunned to see milk dripping from a hardened nipple, his thumb brushed roughly against it, an eruption gushing through her as she moaned. She arched forward into his face, using her elbows to prop herself up. The rush kept coming, the sensation of being filled to the brim made her feel wet and wanted.

Armitage took her breast into his mouth. She felt hot and languid, her body alive to the twisting of his mouth as he tried to find the correct pressure to drink. Rose mewed as she let him take whatever he wanted. Her nipples hardened even more at his relentless sucking. The tender nips of his teeth aroused her further, her nervous system threatening to overload. Her body was on fire. She felt a blinding light jump through her, her vision going black as she felt her milk gushing from her breasts into his mouth. He was reveling in her fluids, harshly sucking and making the lewdest noises as his mouth lapped and drank, pumping her for more and more milk. 

She followed his movements as he wrapped his strong arms around her, guiding her to lay on top of him as he continued drinking from her. The sensation of him, wild and ravenous, lapping from her hardened nipples as they gave of their abundance was overwhelming. He held on tight, sucking and building pressure in her. It built up like a storm, her pussy fluttering in its torrential rainstorm. Rose cried out, wanting him to continuously take from her. Her panties were a mess of wetness and need, her stomach bumped against his as she rocked back and forth, his jean clad member clipping her at her core frustratingly out of reach from where she wanted him most. 

She pressed both hands on his chest pushing and pulling him to her, wanting to alleviate the painful delight of being suckled so greedily but also wanting him to go on forever. Her clit rubbed against his erection as she continued to dry hump him. Her body felt hot, as the friction between their bodies made her whimper. She wanted to come. Her orgasm was building up, hot, needy groans left her lips as she encouraged Armitage to kiss her breasts and licked her sensitive buds in worship. Rocking harder, she felt her climax continue to build, the pressure inside of her snapping as she came with a cry. It felt like a million fireworks igniting in tandem, explosions of pleasure shook her again and again.

As she came down from her high, she vaguely recalled Armitage’s mouth leaving her breast as he detached from the one nipple to kiss the other. His thumb playing with the tender one he had just abused, the excess liquid dripping down their conjoined bodies. He pulled back, his face satisfied as Rose opened her eyes to look at him. Her milk ran down his face, his mouth delighted and happy. His hair was messed up and waving like an out of control fire. She continued to rock on him, their satisfied cries mixing. 

“You taste amazing, Rose.” he sighed, pulling her lower to kiss her. He playfully bit her bottom lip, chuckling as she gasped. Not wanting to be outdone, she ran her fingers through his hair, purposely using her nails. He hissed in response, his erection still present and clearly defined in his jeans. 

“I need you.” Rose moaned, bouncing in his lap. Armitage’s hands returned to cupping her ass. 

“And you’ll have me.” he stated. She whimpered, hovering above him as he undid his jeans and boxers rolling then underneath her below his waist, to reveal that cock she’d been dreaming of. It was long and pale and red, the head angled and angry already spotting the beginnings of precum. She needed him inside of her. She gave him a tentative stroke, enjoying the feeling of power she got when he winced. She did it again, watching his reaction. He liked when she brushed his undershaft, purposely tracing each vein.

“Ughghh, Rose. You-if you do that I won’t last,” he huffed, his hands trying to stop her. She whimpered, leaning down to kiss him. He returned the favor, hands playing over her ass, before one of his hands traveled to her sex. His fingers dipped inside her, exploring for her eager pussy as it hovered above his member., their shared sensual heat swirling together. His fingers skimmed through her folds causing her to moan. 

“Dear god, you’re trying to kill me woman. I dreamt about you not being shaved.” he groaned as she nipped at his jaw 

“Oops.” she giggled, her tongue licking roughly at his adams apple. He let out a series of curses and a groan before his finger dove into her slick hole. She was ready and wet for him. He slid in easily into her as she squealed. His fingers pushed in and out of her, setting a steady rhythm as she braced both hands on his chest, pushing back into him for more friction. 

“Please Armie, please.” she whimpered, needing more tension, needing his cock. Her vagina was a mess of fluids so saturated by lust that she was sure she would explode if he didn’t come in her. 

“So tight, Rose.” he grunted, his thumb playing at her clit, his back-and-forth motion causing her to lose her balance, she hugged her stomach as she cried out, Rose was so easily aroused by her hot sexy neighbor and his long fingers that knew the perfect ways of abusing and taking her to heaven. Her walls contracted around him wanting to hold him there for eternity. 

“Gonna, gonna” she panted, feeling her release coming. It was building, his thumb at her clit brushing with speedy accuracy, a wave of pleasure knocking back into her throat as she moaned, her orgasm sneaking up on her so quickly that all she saw was stars, only living in the ethos. The buzz of her satisfied bliss slowly faded away as she peppered his chest with kisses. His hands were running over her spine and ass and his cock pressing up into her, trapped under her pregnant stomach. 

“Such a fucking cock tease.” he grinned, humping her. Rose scrambled to touch any part of him, she needed assurance that she wasn't dreaming this with her rabbit stuck between her legs. He slapped her ass making her sit back up as she realized he was real and he was hers with his fingers in her hungry cunt. 

“Need you.” she panted, grabbing his cock to line it up with her waiting vagina. 

“Need you now.” she groaned, not able to guide him under her swollen tummy. His hands covered hers, guiding his cock to brush at her still sensitive clit. Rose cried out not used to the feeling of a penis since her pregnancy.

“SHIT!” They moaned together as his dick rested at her opening ready to take him in. Rose spread her legs more, putting all her weight on her arms, her body half in the air as she took him in slowly. His head opened her wide, making her gasp and groan. 

“Shit Rose.” Armitage panted, sitting up on his elbows, hair mussed, face still stained with her milk, and his body riddled with her scratches. He was stunning. Rose shook her head. _She could do this, she could take his cock_. It slid further into her, her legs quaking with effort. If she wasn't so pregnant she’d slam down on this dick to feel her ass clap on his balls. Instead she slid down slowly, every inch of his cock prying open her wet, willing walls. She panted from the excursion only stopping when he was fully seated inside. 

“Whew.” she exclaimed, happy and full of his throbbing member, his rod stuffing her. Rose pressed into his chest, pulling herself slowly off his dick before sinking back down, her wind was almost knocked out of her with pleasure. She did this until she found a rhythm. By the time she was bouncing on his cock, her walls were fully taking him in, trapping his member in the delicious tight friction of her rapidly fluttering pussy. She bounced up and down, the movement causing her aching breast to leak again before Armitage grabbed her hips, trapping her body on top of his as he thrust up into her. 

His mouth attached to her breast again. His teeth dug into her nipples, playing with them, letting her milk flow, eliciting the familiar pleasure and pain once again. He pumped faster, his mouth detaching as he easily flipped her on her back. Rose barely had time to react before he slammed back into her. _My god he’s strong_ , she thought, loving the feeling of being dominated. 

“Ugh, Armie.” she could feel her pressure building up again, his fire light hair hanging over his eyes trained on her. 

“I’m-I’m-.” He cut off her words, as he went faster, hips and ball knocking on her ass, sending shock waves through her as his hands skillfully pressed her button. His fingers on her clit building pressure that was impossible to resist. _If he kept touching her like that_ , she thought. He was jabbing and fumbling until- 

Rose came harder than any of her pervious orgasms, dully aware of Armitage sill moving inside of her, only feeling the draining ecstasy of some of the best sex in her life that she just had with the boy next door. As she came down from cloud nine, she felt coated and filled to the brim, his cock a stop that held her together. Rose sighed with contentment, her arm resting over her eyes. 

She can’t believe what she just did. She had pregnant sex and Armitage Hux wasn’t disgusted. If their nuzzling and cuddling and cooing he was doing into her neck was any indication, then he enjoyed it too. When he pulled out, the mixture of their spent leaked from their bodies in a white sticky cloud. Rose suddenly felt drained and very tired. She wanted a nap. Armitage peppered her face with kisses as she drifted into sleep. her conscience dwindled. 

“So tired.” she murmured softly.

Rose woke up in her bed, a long board arm wrapped around her stomach and a flaccid penis nestled between her ass cheeks. She heard Armitage’s light snoring in her ear as they spooned. She grinned to herself. _Yes, yes, yes! She got the guy_! And all it took was a whopper of a misunderstanding. She intertwined her fingers with his, bringing his hand to her lips to kiss his knuckles. 

The body behind her stirred, his lips pressed to her shoulder. “Morning, Rose.” his voice cracked with sleep. 

“I think it's still nighttime.” she giggled. 

“Ummmmm.” was his response, his mouth buried in her neck. She let silence envelope them for a minute before a nagging thought arose in her mind. 

‘Hey Armie, where do we go from here?” she inquired. 

“Hmmmm?” his hands drew languid circles on her stomach. 

“I mean, what are we? Are you my boyfriend?” 

“Would you like me to be?” he chuckled, biting her earlobe. 

“I would….” Rose bit her lip. “But I’m asking if _you_ want to be my boyfriend?” 

Armitage stopped his caresses, turning her on her back as he leaned on his elbow at her side. “Rose, I want to be your everything. Don’t you know that by now? But I think first I ought to take you on a proper date. That is, if you’d want a pompous asshole like me.” he joked, grinning. 

She smiled, remembering the first time she’d met him almost a year ago. Her hands stroked the sharp angle of his cheekbone. “Of course, I want to go on a date with you! I worry you won’t want to go out with a childish nobody like me.”

Armitage laid his hand over hers, turning it to kiss her palm. “I wouldn’t have you any other way. You've always been beautiful to me, Rose, always.” 

“Good.” She signed contentedly, kissing their joined hands before snuggling back with him under the covers. She had battles to fight tomorrow and a baby to deliver eventually, but tomorrow would wait and the baby would come before she knew it 

For tonight, she had Armitage and the little life growing inside her and she knew in her heart it was more than enough. Rose closed her eyes to sleep once again, a small, satisfied smile on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to anyone that's read this all the way through!
> 
> If you'd like to read more of my stories, feel free to subscribe  
> If not, kudos and comments are always welcomed. Guest, I love to hear from you as well.


End file.
